


Desire Unfold

by FriezasKitten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriezasKitten/pseuds/FriezasKitten
Summary: This fic might look mainstream Gohan/Bra but it has quite an interesting context and they hook up very, very VERY roughly :3





	Desire Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> Woah it took long :D Hope you like it!

"Have you done it?" Frieza asked to the short soldier in front of him. "Yes, my Lord!" He bowed. 

The big boss's brother was sitting on a red velvet chair, smiling wickedly. "Cooler, are you sure this is going to work out?" The smaller brother wasn't completely certain of his sibling's idea for tearing the saiyan's apart. He said that, in order to weaken them up, they must attack their emotional side; for example, destroying their marriages. Till that point it felt legitimate, but then what Cooler proposed as a first step... The older Son brat had to drink something with a tiny nanobot put there beforehand, it was remotedly controlled and it delivered signals from the different areas of the boy's brain to the main computer of his battlecruiser. From there, they could alter Gohan's electric transmissions in the exact place to make him have intrusive thoughts at the right time. It would all be accompanied with a nanodrone, to be able to decide better when to act. 

"Of course I am." Cooler giggled sinisterly. "Earthlings are not that complicated. Both families will fall at the same time as their bonds were a castle of sand. "Well, if you say so..."

\-----o-----

Someone knocked on the biggest Son's house. He was having a coffee on the dining table while reading the local newspaper. He went to open the door just to find a short slender blue-haired girl. "Is Pan inside?" She timidly asked. "No, sorry, she isn't." Bra made a sad gesture and he felt a sudden ache on his chest. Without thinking, he continued. "But you can wait for her here, I don't think she'll take long." Gohan smiled to her. Bra didn't seem very sure, but upon his politeness, she could only agree.

She walked in shyly, not used to be in her friend's house without her being there. "Do you want a coffee?" "No, thanks." She grinned. Gohan took a seat in front of her, suddenly cohibited. He felt weird and he didn't know why, she didn't look like the Bra he knew, a teen full of live and temper; she looked cute, shy, wordless, inoffensive. He stood up and sat by her side, taking her by surprise, and lent her the newspaper. "Have you seen this? Your mother is again on the headlines." He said, trying to break the ice. She nodded. "She's there almost everyday." Then they stayed silent for what it seemed an eternity, but probably was just a minute. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know why he invited her in. His daughter wouldn't be home till midnight and it was seven o'clock. She had something when he saw her at his front door... 

"Have you kept training with you father?" She asked. "Yeah, I have. And I made a lot of progress lately." He scratched his nape; the Son's signature. She giggled. "Ummm... Can I have some water please?" She said that in such a shy tone it melt the boy's heart, why was she being that cute, he felt the urge to hug her tight but repressed himself. "Sure." He went to the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle. While he was serving her, he could feel her eyes looking straight to him, it burnt his back. He slightly looked back, slowly, but she wasn't. The feeling stopped, it was hell weird. He handed her the glass and she started drinking. On the perspective he was staring at her, his eyes wandered down her face to her cleaveage, and the image of that water sinking through it flashed on his mind. The little beautiful girl, soaked, shivering because of the cold. He could make her warm with his arms, he could lick all the liquid till she's only bathed with his saliva, he could make her shiver with his tongue... "Gohan?" He returned to himself and blushed. "Are you okay?" "Yee-Yes I am. I spaced out a bit." He nervously laughed. She took the newspaper and asked him permission to read it with her eyes; he nodded. He was holding himself back. He was trying. But it was. Just. Too much...

He grabbed the bottle like he was going to put it back on the fridge, but instead he pushed the top of the glass to make it fall right in her direction. The girl screamed. "Oh I'm so sorry, aaah, sorry." He faked an apology face. "It-It's okay." Bra said and she stood up, smiling at him. Her chest was dry, but her tshirt was glued to her belly and her shorts were completely wet. He grabbed a tea towel and pressed it against her stomach. She blushed; she didn't know if she should take a step back or let him try to dry her, it felt quite uncomfortable.

He began slowering his motion, making her feel more and more awkward. "Gohan...” He rised his head to look straight into her eyes. There it was again; she was different, feminine and mature... He couldn't help but imagine her lips swollen, bite marks on her cheeks, sweat on her forehead, moans on her throat... He didn't notice he was grinning, and it was scary for the seventeen-year-old girl; that was the point where she stepped back, finally, but he grabbed her arm and forced her forth again. The saiyan pressed his nose against hers, squeezing her. “What's wrong with-” Gohan didn't let her finish, interrumpting her with a hungry kiss. She made some grumble noises. The more she tried to get rid of his hold, the harder he squeezed her. 

After some time he ended the kiss and pushed her towards the table, forcing Bra to seat on it and positioned himself between her thighs. There were a few seconds in which he realized what he was doing, but it felt too good. His hands caressed the girl's legs while hers tried to stop him. He quickly grew tired of the fighting and with one arm he tied hers to her back ande headed to her neck, where he bit her with all the strength his jaw could put on it. It hurt like hell, but it was somehow making her very hot. She felt her cheeks burn and she started weakening her resistance. He noticed, and as a sign of appreciation, he started licking her instead. There was a blood waterfall running down her body which made her feel a little dazed, but it didn't last long enough to make her loose conciousness. She shivered at the movements of his tongue, with a mix of pain and pleasure, trying to decide wether to push him away or fall to him; but she kept reminding herself about who he was and how old he was.

Gohan, with his spare hand, took her tshirt off violently, tearing it apart, and kissed her roughly once more. He took his shirt off too and grabbed Bra by the back of her thighs, lifting her, and they suddenly were standing in front of the sofa. He dropped her and, with a swift movement, get rid of her baggy trousers. He kneeled down facing her while she tried to kick him. The man pinned her legs to the upholstery and buried his face on her womanhood; biting her underwear and trying to get his tongue under it. The girl blushed hard and started feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure. She felt really bad about it but she couldn't help it; she had the option to try and hit him but he was way stronger than her, and she was scared that he grew up even more aggresive. Bra scratched the sofa's surface and leaned her head back while her moans started getting louder. 

He grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them up; then, noticing how she was starting to enjoy it, took his hands slowly off her thighs to make sure she didn't keep trying to kick him. He introduced two fingers inside of her, making her scream. He inmediately pulled them out and saw blood on them. He considered everything for some seconds, and then grabbed her legs forcing her to lay on her back, with her feet in the air. Gohan took off his pants and underwear as fast as he could and, kneeling again. He dropped his weight onto her and whispered to her ear: “It won't hurt anymore now.” 

She felt him thrust all his length at once, and it hurt even more. Some tears brimmed over her eyes. He started licking her ear, and slowly pulling out of her to, one more time, push through quick. It took like four thrusts for her to stop feeling pain; his tongue was helping. She let out pleasure cries, progressively louder ones, and he quickened his pace to accompany them. After some time, without ceasing his movements, he got straight and grabbed her ass up, so her waist was higher than her chest. She scratched his arms and squeezed them tight. She completely gave up to him. The feeling was growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger... Till she saw eveything around her fade away and one spot under her belly button began to feel burning hot and insanely good. She reached the top of her vocal cords and then she felt a stream of liquid rushing out of her. Gohan gave her some more thrusts and then, breathing heavily, laid onto her, exhausted.

They were both panting hard and bathed in sweat. He reached her eyes, which where already looking at him, and then he actually realized what he had done to who. He couldn't feel bad about it though, he had never had sex like that before; Videl wouldn't have been able to hold something like that.

Gohan and Bra where trying to come up with something to say, when the sound of the door being opened snapped them out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave some feedback!  
> And if you want to catch up with everything I post, follow me on instagram: @friezaskitten.
> 
> Love <3


End file.
